villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Li Li (One Missed Call)
Li Li is a main character and one of the three main antagonists in the horror series One Missed Call (in Japanese: 着信アリ Chakushin Ari). She was portrayed by Japanese child actress Nana Koizumi. History Li Li is a demon in the form of a little girl, who was born in a small Chinese coal mining town and promptly began cursing and killing people around her. Her mother became her first victim and died from her curse soon after her birth. Li Li wore a white sleeveless dress. The villagers feared and hated her and constantly attacked and abused her. One day, the boys were throwing rocks at her and one of them hit her head, causing her blood to splatter on her dress. Li Li was angered by it. She pointed her finger at him and said that soon he will die, cursing him. Several days later, the boy indeed died from a strange sickness, just as she had predicted. Many others were also cursed and killed by Li Li, including Gao Shumei's neigbours and friend. Angered and horrified, villagers attacked Li Li, tied her up, dragged her in the mine and sewed her mouth shut with a big needle to prevent her from killing. They then try to kill and seal her in the mines, but fail as she kills them, unties herself and takes the needle from them. Li Li kills all people in town, leaving only Gao Shumei, and continues to kill, often sewing the mouths of her victims with her needle and leaving coal from her mine inside them. Li Li kills hundreds or even thousands of humans and becomes an urban legend. At some point, she causes the death of an ashmatic little girl called Mimiko Mizunuma, leaving coal inside her. Li Li and other spirits eventually begin to target a kindergarten teacher Kyoko Okudera and her friends. Li Li kills Madoka. Li Li appears in a suitcase and looks at Kyoko. Kyoko sees her and gets scared. Li Li ties Kyoko up and prepares to stitch her mouth with her needle when Naoto appears. Li Li turns invisible and attacks Naoto with her needle. Li Li pursues Kyoko and Naoto as they try to escape. Li Li grabs Naoto, drags him into the mines and kills him. Li Li eventually kills Kyoko and stitches her mouth. It is unknown what happens to Li Li after this, as she is never seen again, but she is apparently still out there, killing and torturing people. Victims #Entire population of her home town save Gao Shumei. #Gao Shumei's friend, brother and neighbour. #Many (possibly hundreds or even thousands) humans. #Madoka Uchiyama. #Naoto Sakurai. #Kyoko Okudera. Trivia *Li Li's signature weapon is a giant needle, the same one that was used to stitch her mouth. Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mute Category:The Heavy Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Youkai Category:Enigmatic Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Urban Legends Category:Tragic Category:Damned Souls Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nihilists Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Magic Category:Energy Beings